


Complicated

by lycancub



Series: 1sentence Challenge Works [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The Theme Set is Epsilon.

**#01-Motion**

George always liked the way Elliot moved; even when he was only walking or cooking, he always moved with a sort of grace that was all his own.

**#02-Cool**

Elliot found George's calm personality appealing and unnerving sometimes but he still loved it and Elliot knew that if George ever started to lose that cool exterior, he would start to panic.

**#03-Young**

It wasn't a feeling he felt every day, but he sometimes couldn't help feeling young again when George and him try there hardest efforts to keep their relationship a secret.

**#04-Last**

Elliot looked around the empty apartment one last time and he smiled as he remembered why he was leaving it and when arms wrapped around him and a head pressed against his back, he knew he didn’t have to worry.

**#05-Wrong**

George wasn't one to take offense to someone telling him that he was wrong because he would prove how correct he was, but when Elliot did, it always hurt.

**#06-Gentle**

George was always surprised at how gentle Elliot could be; especially because those same hands that manhandle suspects are the same ones that soothe him.

**#07-One**

Elliot walked up the stairs to his apartment thinking and he wanted to stop, but he couldn't because one question kept coming to his mind and as he opens the door to the apartment he wonders, 'Why does George love me,' but it is quickly pushed away when he is greeted with a soft smile.

**#08-Thousand**

There were a thousand reasons why George put up with Elliot, from their constant bickering to their loving gestures, but there was always one that stood out and that was that he loved him.

**#09-King**

He ruled over everything and everyone and he had the newest high score and he was on top of the world before George yelled, “Elliot you better come to bed and turn off that game.”

**#10-Learn**

George had learned a lot over the years as a psychologist and FBI agent but most of it was thrown out of the window when he dealt with Elliot Stabler.

**#11-Blur**

George sighed as Elliot paced quickly back and forth in his office and he was going to kill the hyper-active detective if he didn't sit down.

**#12-Wait**

Elliot rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for George outside of his office and he really hated waiting because he was very impatient when certain things were being withheld and all he knew was that if George didn't hurry up, there were going to be dire consequences.

**#13-Change**

Elliot had always felt that change was most of the time a bad thing but when he and George's relationship changed, it switched his perspective of the word.

**#14-Command**

Elliot normally was the one to give orders but when he and George were in the bed, George calls all the shots and for some reason Elliot doesn’t mind at all.

**#15-Hold**

He looks around before he ducks into the open office and closes the door before he slides down it and looks up at George who walks towards him, kneels before him, and hugs him and he nuzzles into George's neck.

**#16-Need**

Elliot has never needed anything or ever admitted that he needed anything, but for some reason he needed George and he was willing to admit it to anyone.

**#17-Vision**

When he woke up and found himself cuddled against the warm body of Elliot Stabler, he hoped that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him again.

**#18-Attention**

George had his own way of getting Elliot's attention in the morning and as he licked his way down Elliot's torso, he knew he was going to have a good morning.

**#19-Soul**

Elliot growls at George and looks down at the bulge in his pants and George follows his gaze and raises and eyebrow while Elliot huffs and stalks to the bathroom, muttering about soulless psychologists and teases.

**#20-Picture**

George opened his desk draw and he pulled out a picture of Elliot he took when he was asleep and George took a long look at it treasuring the sight of a peaceful Elliot until there was a knock on the door when he placed the picture in its place and closed the drawer before shouting his acceptance to enter.

**#21-Fool**

Elliot knows he's an idiot and that he doesn’t deserve George at all and he better find a way to make it up to him.

**#22-Mad**

George was angry or maybe just upset but he had a right to be because Elliot was in a hospital bed, all because he tried to protect him.

**#23-Child**

George smiled and he watched Elliot run around the apartment getting ready for their vacation and he couldn’t help but think of him as a kid on Christmas day.

**#24-Now**

Now was a very aggressive word when it came to Elliot and George's relationship because when Elliot pushes him roughly onto the bed and growls 'Now' he knows not to argue.

**#25-Shadow**

George can't help but feel like Elliot was his shadow, but it was a kind of comfort, if not annoying, having someone look after you.

**#26-Goodbye**

Elliot hated the word goodbye because it always felt like it was the end and it was one of the words that he hoped George would never say.

**#27-Hide**

George hides behind his knowing smirk everything that is him and makes sure no one sees, but Elliot sees through it every time.

**#28-Fortune**

Elliot had no idea whether it was a good or bad thing whether or not to tell Cragen that he and George were involved but now it seems that misfortune was on their side, when they were caught making out in said Capt.'s office.

**#29-Safe**

There are a lot of places that Elliot knows he can go but he always seems to find his way to George's office when he needs safety and comfort from the outside world.

**#30-Ghost**

George haunts him during the day, in his dreams, and his fantasies, leaving him sweaty and sticky at night and he was starting to get tired of it and one day he might just have to put an end to this haunting.

**#31-Book**

Normally he could finish a book in a couple of days, if his case load wasn't that bad, but he was only half way through the book that he had been reading for two weeks and when Elliot starts to lick the shell of his ear, he snaps the book closed and it reminds why he has such a short attention span these days.

**#32-Eye**

The first thing that George saw when he met Elliot was his icy blue eyes that kept him drawn to him and attracted and he spent most of his time getting to know how his emotions flowed through his eyes.

**#33-Never**

If someone would have told Elliot that he would fall in love with the George Huang he would have probably laughed and added a 'never in a million years' between laughs, but now it’s probably not as crazy as it sounds.

**#34-Sing**

Elliot opened the bathroom door and listened to George sing and he knew if he got caught, he would have a bar of soap chucked at his head but he loved George's voice so he was willing to risk it.

**#35-Sudden**

George can't help but think of how quickly he and Elliot went from nearly killing each other to not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

**#36-Stop**

George sits on the couch watching Elliot rant and rave about his safety and George sighs before he gets up and grabs Elliot by the shirt and kisses him hard saying 'shut-up' against his lips.

**#37-Time**

Elliot remembers the saying that there is a time and place for everything but that saying hardly ever applies to him and George who seem to never have the time or the right place for that matter.

**#38-Wash**

George set his jaw angrily as he washed off the last of the mud and he turned a glare on Elliot who was standing in the doorway looking amused and apologetic at the same time.

**#39-Torn**

Elliot felt conflicted because he still hasn't told Olivia about him and George and it was starting to eat at him because he was leaving his friend and partner out of the loop.

**#40-History**

Their moments all seem to be all heated battles and there aren't a lot of good times in between those battles but they take those battles into account because that's what helps them to understand each other.

**#41-Power**

Anyone who saw their relationship from a far would say that they battle for dominance and that George is probably the weaker of the two but Elliot knows that George is normally the one in charge.

**#42-Bother**

He still can't figure out why he bothers to try to reason with Elliot sometimes because he can be a stubborn bastard but George still tries hoping to make him understand.

**#43-God**

Elliot could bust out laughing when someone calls him the poster boy for Catholicism, but what would they or even Him say if they could see him cuddled up next to George every night.

**#44-Wall**

He can't help but smile when he looked at a wall and his thoughts turn to the first time he slammed George against one and kissed him and his smile brightened as he remembered that because George now has a kink about walls.

**#45-Naked**

Elliot sat at his desk trying to get some paperwork done when he felt a heated gaze on him and he turned around to see George staring at him and he turned back around and shivered because he can't help but feel naked under his gaze.

**#46-Drive**

George watched Elliot talk about his theory to the other detectives and even though no one seemed to agree with him, Elliot stuck to his guns hoping it would help them to further their investigation.

**#47-Harm**

Elliot punched the wall and his knuckles started to bleed but he could careless because he just undermined George in front of everyone in the squad room and he was more than willing to let himself hurt for being a complete jerk again.

**#48-Precious**

When they sat together on the couch at night and talked without hostility or judgment, Elliot found it to be the most relaxing thing about his day and the one thing he wouldn't want stopped for anything.

**#49-Hunger**

He licks his lips as he thinks about Elliot and their sessions and he is feeling that one of them is due right about now and when the office door opens to reveal the taller man, he knows that he will be satisfied.

**#50-Believe**

As Elliot sits down on the couch he thinks about the fights, the laughs, and the sadness both him and George experienced and he thinks about the fight they just had and it is taking a toll on both of them but he believes everything will turn out right.

 


End file.
